No te enamores de un pendejo
by VANGeL Jazz
Summary: Porque siempre nos hacen esperar con una llamada, ¿no es cierto chicas?, PD. Si no lees este fic, no te enamoraras de un pendejo...¡te enamoraras del mas pendejo de todos XDD!


**La li ho:**

**Estaba leyendo mi bandeja de entrada y vi un mail muy interesante...¡y bastante comico,...XDD casi me caigo de la silla cuando lo lei...y es que en cierto punto, me han sucedido cosas parecidas a esto o.ó...aparte,...¬.¬u ando de un odio a los hombres,...¡malditos,...¡ingenuos estupidos con su gran bocota!...**

**...ejem,...ok, espero les guste mi adaptacion de este mail,...si ya lo has leido, no importa,...XD talvez con escenas y personajes te agrade mas...**

**espero sus reviews,...**

**Xau xau

* * *

**

**No te enamores de un pendejo**

-te llamo después…

-demo…

-¡Echizen, rápido!-se escucho la voz de Momoshiro llamando desde lejos

-nos vemos-dijo sin más ni menos y dejo ahí parada a Ryusaki mientras una nubecilla de polvo pasaba frente a sus pies

-nOn prometió llamarme mas

Y ahí vas como siempre Sakuno¡tonta enamoradiza de quince años, tu que te enamoras de cualquier cara bonita aunque la tenga toda chica para satisfacerte, porque has conocido como a 574, 839, 187, 623 en tus míseros 3 lustros, pero según tu,…

-ha…n/n Ryoma-kun si es el chico adecuado para mi-caminaba mientras iba con una sonrisa boba rumbo a su casa- Ryoma-kun,…es el chico que esperaba…kya¡que emoción!

…jaja, claro, el primer novio que has tenido pero¡es lo mejor que te a sucedido,…porque Ryoma Echizen es tann pero tann cariñoso y amable, que es lo mejor que te podrá pasar…

…¿y que es lo primero que haces cuando llegas a tu casa?... ¡Dejas el puto celular prendido durante 25 horas del día, esperando que te llame y si te agarran ganas de cagar, te las aguantas pues, por si te llama justo cuando estas haciendo fuerza y pujando...

-mou…T-T Ryoma-kun aun no llama…-dijo viendo su reloj digital mientras este marcaba las 11:50pm

-Sakuno…-Sumire golpeteo la puerta del cuarto de ella- ya apaga la luz y duerme, mañana tienes clases

-demo… "…T-T Ryoma-kun aun no marca…"

Y lo peor del caso,… ¡es que no podrás verlo en el colegio,…porque el jovencito esta muy ocupado jugando como maniático sin vida el tennis, y para chingar mas tu suerte,…no están en el mismo salón,…

…...Durante una semana, no hay uniforme mejor planchado y limpio que el tuyo, parase uniforme de reina y además ciegamente, que te va a llamar ese día por la tarde para adularte y cumplir su promesa…pero,…estas muy mal…¡esperaras otro día!

Y le sonríes a cualquier estupidez con cara de pendeja aun cuando el ni siquiera un chiste de los de Pepito te este contando... y te pones perfume todo el día¡y al tenista ni le gusta ese olor!

... llegas a tu casa corriendo como pendeja a encerrarte en tu cuarto , te peinas cada 5 minutos y te depilas cada 2 horas para estar lista, porque tu sabes…¡que esta por llamarte!

¡Y suena tu celular! que hasta lo pusiste en vibrador para que sea más emocionante y sudas por la carrerra de mil metros que haces para alcanzar el aparato... ¡y cada vez que crees que se movió se te para el corazón!... y tu sonrisa sale de tu cara y miras la pantallita con la misma cara de pendeja...

_-Saku-chan!-_ la chillante voz de Tomoka resonó

-o.ó ¿Qué sucede Tomo-chan?

-_nOn ¿Cuál es la investigación de Historia…?_

…y sigues esperando porque no es el... pero no te importa,… total, los ositos de felpa se convierten un perfecto costal de box para descargar el coraje.

Vas caminando con el ceño fruncido y maldiciendo bajo, la gente te ve como una pobre loca sentida… ¿pero que mas da?... ¡Ryoma Echizen vale que te digan así¿no que tanto amor?

-u.ú ¿Qué se a creído Ryoma-kun?...no me habla en el colegio, no me a hablado por teléfono como me lo prometió,…o.ó ni siquiera se a despedido de mi como debe ser…pero talvez…-si una sonrisa estupida se formo en los labios de ella,…producto de la imaginación

Vuelves a tu casa contenta porque piensas que va a estar en la puerta con un ramo de flores, arrodillado...No¡mejor tirado en el piso pidiéndote disculpas!... Y llegas, pero está el portero, que te dice que no llego ni la revista del la señal por cable… ¡dile adiós a tu linda fantasía,...

-u.ú claro,… ¿a quien mas se le ocurre que Ryoma-kun haría algo así? T-T solo yo…-y ahí vuelves maldiciéndote a ti por el coraje contra el-… ¡ah ya me canse!...¡hablara conmigo!

Y como todavía no llamó¿qué haces?... ¡LO LLAMAS! Pero no te contesta porque…

-lo siento Ryusaki-chan,…pero en este momento esta en el baño n.nU

-o.ó "…¡me lleva!..." muchas gracias, señora Echizen-dice con un tono de neutralidad muy fingido

¡Pero ahí no se la dejas,..¡Aun no te conformas!...le mandas un puto mensaje, y te dices ¡este no falla, a huevo que lo lee!...y ahí te quedas esperando a que le de la chingada gana de contestártelo, y para que el hijo de su puta madre no tenga saldo en su celular…

Pero tú lo entiendes y le das otra oportunidad...tan buena tú…

-T-T mou…ya no debe tener saldo…talvez…¡talvez!- se emociona como loca y empieza a correr

¡Claro!... Seguro te mando un mail¿Y que haces, Prendes la computadora contenta, segura de que te mandó una declaración cibernética donde explica todo... pero ningún Mensaje nuevo, ni si quiera una cadena donde te condenan con la maldición gitana si no la reenvías a 1300 personas en menos de 3 segundos...

-u.ú ni mis amigos… ¡ni Tomo-chan!... ¿que ya nadie se acuerda que Sakuno existe O.ó?

¡Y te enojas!...mas bien... ¡te encabronas¡revientas!...EL BASTARDO HIJO DE SU PUTA MADRE, su tía y su abuela... ¡y le sacas todas las groserías que te sepas a los cuatro vientos!...

…¿Y que haces?... Bien, llamas a todas tus amigas y les quemas el cerebro con la inexplicabilidad de los hechos sobre el maldito príncipe del tennis...

… y recuerdas que ya te pasó lo mismo con la cuerda de pendejos de antes…si, ese tipo que se llamaba Kenji, Ayanoukoji, y otros dos weyes que conociste ¿Y que haces? Le echas todas las maldiciones que te sepas, quieres que se haga mierda contra un puente y que pierda la memoria y que lo único que pueda recordar… ¡seas tu!

Pero no eres tan pendeja como piensan¡no señor, sabes a quien debes hablar, no debes buscar a tu loca amiga de coletas, pues ella lo defenderá a capa y espada, aun mas de lo que defendería a su amado Horio…

-¡te lo juro Ann-san¡si me llama no le contestare¡que se quede esperando¡se arrepentirá el resto de su vida! O.ó-grita en histeria por el teléfono

_-o.ó así se habla Sakuno-chan_ –contesta como toda amiga feminista- _Echizen-kun debe aprender a tratarte como te mereces_

y suena el teléfono...y ahí esta ese número que esperaste TODA la pinche semana... ¡titilando en tu pantallita!...

…¿Y que haces?...

-Sakuno-chan o.ó…¡no te ocurra contestar el celular!

-demo…-esa melodía del celular seguía llamando

-¡Sakuno Ryusaki!

-¡gomen ne Ann-san!

-¡no, Sakuno…-tarde, la llamada fue finalizada

¡CHINGADOOOOO¡le contestas, A HUEVO...

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

¿Qué haces?

¿ESTAS LOCA?

¡MASOQUISTA!

NOOOOOOO!

¿Sabes con que puto pretexto te va a venir saliendo?

-¡Ryoma-kun!-un brillo extraño se forma en sus ojos- ¿Por qué no me habías llamado?

-e estado ocupado toda la semana, tuve una reunión con los ex titulares del equipo, tu sabes, Kikumaru-sempai, Momo-sempai,…todos ellos, estuve estudiando todas las tardes para el examen de matemáticas, y estuve con el equipo practicando hasta tarde, y el examen de matemáticas, además deje el celular en casa de Momo-sempai pero sin batería,…-y sigue hablando sobre sus pato aventuras mas cosas

y claro le vas a creer…¿sabes porque?...

…¡POR PENDEJAAAAA!...

Y lo peor es que te va a invitar a salir...

-Ryoma-kun, me alegra estar un rato a solas…-dijo mientras se abrazaba mas del brazo de el

-hm…

-n/n es bueno que pasemos tiempo juntos…

-hm…

…y todo lo que lo Insultaste y lo que le tenías planeado decir ¡te lo vas a meter por el culo!

-ne, Ryoma-kun,…o.o ¿Por qué estamos enfrente de tu casa?

-…-la jala por el brazo, pega el cuerpo de ella contra su pecho y hace suya la cadera de la joven- hace mucho que no estamos tan solos como deberíamos…

-o/o Ryoma-kun…

-creo que nos necesitamos…-toma los labios de ella y la empieza a jalar para entrar a la casa,…eso si, sin soltar los labios de ella

¡Claro¡que brillante eres Sakuno Ryusaki¡vas a terminar en su cama! durmiendo con el enemigo...

-Sakuno…-mueve ligeramente el cuerpo de su novia, la cual estaba recostada de un lado, durmiendo placidamente con las cobijas cubriendo su cuerpo

- o.- ¿Qué sucede?

-ya es muy tarde…debo llevarte a casa

-ha…-se abraza al pecho de el- me encantaría quedarme toda la noche contigo

-…-acaricia los cabellos de ella- a mi también, pero no se puede…vístete…-deposita un sutil beso sobre los labios de ella

…y después te va a meter en el carro y te vas para tu casa... ¡de donde nunca debiste haber salido!

¿Y que haces al llegar y aventar tu bolsa por un lado?

…prendes el celular por si llama a ver si llegaste bien...

…¡y esperas un rato

laaaaaaaaaaaargo!

* * *

**Pd¡a quien le quede el saco que se lo ponga!**


End file.
